Taking What's Ours
by Domomomo
Summary: That's our table! That guy took our table! Can he even do that?


"WHAT. THE. _HELL._"

It had been a good day, the group of four deciding to meet up at Junes to discuss the new developments in the murder case. Souji had a pretty good training schedule lined up, a sharp eye on the weather forecasts, gathering the right team of Personas to fuse and raise. It was a great plan. But there was one thing -just one fatal flaw- in his seemingly flawless plan.

Someone stole their table.

A lone man, sitting at their table and eating a steak from a nearby restaurant. _By himself...With no one else sitting there._

"Wh-what is that guy...He's taken over our Special Headquarters!" Chie cried, pointing rudely at the man.

"Can he do that? I mean, he's sitting alone, and I see single tables over there..." Yukiko glanced over at the mentioned tables before turning back to the rest of her group.

Yosuke, for whatever reason, was very distraught with the entire ordeal, tugging at his hair in frustration. "This isn't right, that table belongs to us! I mean, come on! We sit there practically every day!"

Everyone turned to Souji expectantly. "What should we do, Leader?"

Souji sighed at his team's inability to make decisions for themselves. Still, it was up to him, so Souji considered his options. What should he say?

"Let's just go find another table."  
"Take back what's ours!"

Abandoning his common sense Souji told them that they must take back what was theirs.

"Yeah, we earned the right to have that table!" Yosuke cheered, evidently excited about the idea of the confrontation. "So, uh...who's gonna tell him off?"

Souji immediately declined, leaving the other three to decide on their own...for once.

"Here, I'll go do it." Yukiko wandered over to the man, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. They couldn't quite hear the words exchanged, though his answer was clear when Yukiko frowned as the man turned away from her, and the frown was still in place when she got back. "That man...what a jerk."

"No luck?"

"None. He said he liked the sunshine it got as opposed to the shade on the single seats. I don't think he's gonna listen to us."

"No, no way," Yosuke was shaking his head at this point, "This table belongs to _us_. I'll go talk to him." Yosuke walked away, coming back with similar results. "I asked him to just move to the other table, but he told me to screw off! The guy's a nut." Yosuke continued scowling in the man's direction, still agitated.

Souji supposed it was his turn to try. "Here, I'll go." Walking over to the table he was finally able to get a good look at the man. He wasn't too old -probably in his late 30s- but on the inside he must have been a crotchety old man, if the frown lines on his forehead were anything to go by. "Excuse me, sir?" Polite, be polite.

"Augh, what _now_?" The man drawled, exasperation and irritation painted all over his face.

"I don't mean to bother you, but my friends and I were hoping that you would be able to move to a different table. You see, we usually sit-"

"Kid, I don't care what you usually do. All I want is to sit here and eat my damn steak in peace! So screw off!"

Souji was about to throw an insult at him but thought better of it at the last minute. It wouldn't do for him to get yelled at by Dojima later; his uncle seemed to know every little thing that happened to Souji. Albeit grudgingly Souji returned to the group.

Ugh. So now what do we do?" Yosuke groaned, dragging his hands down his face in a tired gesture.

Immediately Chie's eyes lit up, sudden inspiration hitting her. "Ooh! Me, me, me I'll do it!" Without waiting for a reply Chie jogged over to the man, getting into a comfortable stance beside him.

And suddenly, Galactic Punt. All of their mouths hung open, eyes following the man until he winked out of sight and into space.

Without missing a beat Chie returned to the group, dusting off her hands casually. "Huh, I guess that does it!"

A moment of silence passed before Souji spoke up. "So I have a few ideas for what to do the next time we go into the TV. I was thinking that maybe we'd go through Yukiko's Castle again..." Everyone sat at down at the table, laughing and joking as always.

Normality was restored once again.


End file.
